Chapter 3: Old Acquaintance
They went to Nether Nebula in Grymoire Reynn: She said the Nether Nebula is somewhere northeast of Cornelia, right? Lann: Time to Hustle and Rustle a little Mirage Muscles. Reynn: Just don't Hustle so much that you get yourself lost, okay? We might just leave you there. Ryuji: Aha ha ha ha! What's the last time I got-- Morgana: Don't push it, Blondie. Ryuji: Why you little... He choke him again Ryuji They arrived in Nether Nebula Tama: Be the-careful. The mirages in here are a lot the-stronger than any you've faced the-before. Lann: Yeah, let's not mess around in the Never Nebba.... Thinga... Nabob. Reynn: "Nether Nebula". Do you think you can do something about that habit of forgetting the name of virtually everything? They saw a Gate Akira: Another Gate? Tama: That's the-right. Gates the-usually turn up in towns or at the start of most Mirage-infested areas. You never have to travel for to the-visit a place you've been! Whenever you want to get from point the-A, just use the Gate as a handy little shortcut. Lann: A "Shortcut" huh? Makoto: So like, if we wanted to go back to Cornelia right this instant. We can just take this Gate back to Nine Wood Hills, then we can take the Gate from there to Cornelia. You see? All in all, it makes for a pretty short shortcut! Ryuji: Yeah! If it were hair... You should called it a "Buzzcut"! Reynn: Okay, then. They went ahead Lann: This Dungeon is way more dungeony than I thought. Reynn: Didn't you know that originally "Dungeon" referred the biggest tower in the castle? It's what they called the castle "keep." Lann: Ugh, how long has it been since I've heard Reynn go off on one of her education rants? She must be pretty upset. Tama: The-why is that? Lann: The more Upset she gets, the more the tries to cover itmuo by spouting random trivia. Reynn: You know where the word "Trivia" comes from? Lann: Um, I think we're good. They saw a panel Yusuke: What's that? Tama: It's the strange switch that the-responds to Mirages and Shadow. The Mirages and Shadow you imprism and capture the-inside these caves should be to help you out! So they put the Mirages on the Panel and it created a Path Lann: A New Path! Check out that switch craft. Tama: Yup! Now we know "switch" way to the-go! Reynn: Switchever one of you thinks you're being clever is about to get a Knuckle sand-switch. Lann: Guh! Did... Did I just get owned? Tama: I'm the-raising the while flag here too. Yusuke: Hey, Tama. Unknown question, um, how come all this really, useful, well-presented information keeps popping out of nowhere? Tama: Oh, that? I guess Enna Kros's the-trying to give you tips! Lann: Huh, really? And here I thought I was some kind of super genius coming up with all the answers in my own. Tama: I have to the-break it to you, but you will never the-be that person. Reynn: I know... It's so sad. Lann: Whoa! Hey now, c'mon. You don't have to look, ''that ''brokenhearted when you say it.. They made it here and saw Red Chain Reynn: Hey, what's that? Tama: Oh, that's not the-good. This is the-called the "threshold" Mirages or Shadow the-create them to make to mark their territory. When you see a threshold, you better what out, 'cause the Mirages inside are Extremely the-powerful. And the worst part: if you cross it and lose a fight the-inside, I can't use my powers to rewind time and extricate you. Lann: No Extri-cation? Guess we'd better be "extra" careful, then?! Duh ha ha ha! Reynn: Ugh... Anyway, It sounds like if we're going in, we'd better go in fully prepared. Tama: That's the-forsure. And don't the-forget to save your progress, too. They went there and see Three Crystal Morgana: What the Honk!? Ann: Be careful! And then Three Mirages Appeared Ramuh: Ohhhh... I expected some foolhandy adventurer with a terminal case or curiosity. Ifrit: What's this? Shiva: Well, look who's here. Ifrit: Ah! The Half-pint and Persona Warriors. Hail and well met! Lann: Wha- Hale and Welme? That's not our Names. Morgana: Persona Warriors? That's not the Groups ￼name! Reynn: I think he means "hello." Oh, and for the record, he and the cat happens to be a half-wit and a Half-pint. The Mirages Laugh Ifrit: I like this Guy and that cat in the mask. Morgana: Huh? What's so funny about me and Lann? Beetlemon: Oh, you're having a "Lann and Morgana Moment." Guess I'll just add this one to the pile. Lann: What kind of Pile? Is there a Pile? Kazemon: Apparently, me and Lann met the three of you before. Although, we don't remember it. Ramuh: You have lost your memories? Shiva: Really? No wonder they're not strong. Ifrit: Then our course of Action is clear. We must ensure the pecking order is pecking the right order. If you seek to command the three of us again, then demonstrate your strength and powers now or else be Destroyed! Shiva: Destroyed! Ramuh: Hold now! Why must you two always let the blood rush to your head? Ifrit: What... What do you mean? Ramuh: Would you at look at them? These aren't the Mirages Keepers and Persona Warriors we knew Shiva: You're right. They do look rather.... How do I put it? Ryuji: Put what? Akira: Ryuji, does set the bar low. Tama: Like Limbo the-bar low. Ifrit: Hm? ...Ah. I see... Morgana: See what? Shiva: Very well. What say we put them against one of us... To keep things nice and fair? Ramuh: Hmmm... Agreed then. Go on. Choose from among us, and choose wisely. Lann: Chose what? Ramuh: Time certainly has no !are you any more clever. Shiva: What we're trying today is, the ten of you are no match for all three of us at the ice. Which means... Reynn: Alright, we got it. Hm... Lann: Huh? Wait. Get what? After the fight Ramuh: Enough. I have seen my fill for one day. Shiva: That was fun, for what it was. Ifrit: A Shame all of you have so much growing up to do. Agunimon: Quite, you! I'm a hulk waiting to happen. Ramuh: So long, we shall meet again. Ifrit: Well, our paths may cross before you know it. Shiva: Bye, bye for now. The Mirages disappeared and then a Prismarium appeared The Mirages disappeared and then a Prismarium appeared Reynn: Um, what's that? Lann: A Prismarium! Duuuuh. Reynn: I know it's a Prismarium, dummy. Tama: You didn't manage to imprism those tough Mirages, but it looks the-like they gave you this Prismarium from the same tribe as a consolation prize. Reynn: I see. I guess we made the grade, then. Meanwhile A Masked Girl appeared ????: The Mirages of the Nebula have been set free... And once again, time resumes it's march. Back to our Heroes Reynn: Well, we have to make our way back to Cornelia, before the Bahamutians any funny ideas. Lann: Aw man, we have to go all the way back? Ryuji: I hate my life. Tama: You can head to Nine Wood High, right the-now if you want to! Akira: Huh? Tama: Now that the boss has been the-bested, I can make you an Exit Gate right the-here and now! She summon a Portal Tama: Boop! Ta-the-da! It'll take you the back to Nine Wood Hills, and from there Cornelia's easy. Lann: Thanks to the Buzzcut! I remember. Tama: (Gasp) You don't get shortcuts much the-shorter than a Buzzcut! Wait! Unless you Buzz the-Buzzcut, and then the-what've you got?!! Makoto: Uh, I think at the point, you call it a "bald-cut." They return to Nine Wood Hill Lann: Huh? Look at this stone! It's so pretty. Haru: Tama: Oh! Those are the-called mirajewels and Persona Gems. They're special the-items made by isolating a Mirage's and Shadow's abilities. If either the-one of you equips them, you'll be able to wield whatever the-abilites they had. The right mirajewels and Persona Gems with the right the-stack can make for a powerful combination! Serafie: That face! "Aww, I hate walking everywhere." I can read you like a book! Ryuji: Huh? Me and Lann? Serafie: Yeah. I know a lazy slacker when I see one. Both: Hey! Yusuke: What's wrong? Serafie: Oh, just some news you may find of interest. Hey heh heh. I'll blow your little minds. Why? Because... You will never believe this... They're waiting for what she said Serafie: All throughout Digital Nine Wood Hills, I have stalked out some windways! Morgana: Windways? Ryuji: Steak! Now that you mention it, I'm starving! Have you got anything else tasty on the menu? Serafie: Oh, sure. Here you are... Might I recommend today's special, the sahagin soup... Ann: Stop that! We'll never get to the point if you egg them on like that! Serafie: Huh? You want eggs? Lann: Oh! Fried? Sunny-side up!? Ryuji: Morgana: Soft boiled. Serafie: Hmm... All we've got is scrambled, Sukiyaki and Tempura. Makoto: Just tell us about the Windways! Serafie: Oh, those? They're basically just shortcuts. The kids call it "fast-travel." You get to zip around every which way using one of those GUI doohickeys. Yup. Akira: Um, I don't think you're allowed to go there. Lann: So what if the food's a little gooey! Me, Morgana and Ryuji still eat it... All: We're not talking about food. Serafie: Ohhhh, wait, I get it! All that business about steak--- that was a pun! Nice one, Morgana. Morgana: Oh, thanks. Reynn: Don't Tell us you thought they were serious! They laugh Tama: I've realised something just the-now. We can never the-leave Morgana, Ryuji, Lann and Serafie alone together. Akira: Nothing good could come of it...